The Rabbit and The Doe
by Crumpets24
Summary: Harry never expected a handsome and famous author named Akihiko Usami to rescue him from the streets of Japan after his uncle abandoned him there during a business trip. Warnings! Girly!Uke!Harry Crossdressing!Harry Seme!Akihiko Not sure how this story is going to turn out so I'm rating it 'M' just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Akihiko Usami was an unhappy man. Now this typically wasn't the case as he had everything he should ever need to be truly happy. He was considered quite handsome with gray hair and lavender colored eyes as well as being exceptional tall at 6 foot and 3 inches tall. He also had a very rewarding and lucrative career as an author of very popular novels and also BL novels as well under a the pen name Akikawa Yayoi. His job allowed him to live the lifestyle he wanted in a beautiful penthouse apartment which for the last 5 years he had shared with his lover Misaki Takahashi.

It was his lover, however, that was currently the source of his unhappiness. Misaki was a beautiful boy when they had met with a slender lightly muscled build with soft chocolate colored hair and large mossy green eyes that had never failed to enchant him whether or not Misaki intended for that to happen at all. He had matured into an attractive man as well. The main issue was now how Misaki acted now. When they had first got together despite his loud protests he still was loving in his own way. Taking care of the apartment and cooking healthy but delicious meals for them to share together. He could accept the violence and hurtful words when they first got together as he had basically bullied and harassed the boy into a relationship but once Misaki had expressed his feeling and even admitted to loving him after 2 long years he thought those days would be long gone.

Oh they had been for a short while and it had been a blissful year full of the love that he craved so much and happiness as well. As the fourth year of their relationship started he noticed Misaki was slowly becoming just a little more distant everyday in small days. He and Misaki still had sex often. Very often as he was honest with the fact that he was a pervert when it came to his beloved. It was everything else that had slowly started to slide though. Misaki wouldn't do the daily chores every other day or so and he slowly stopped cooking choosing instead to order food out.

Still even with those things falling to the side what really hit the nail on the head to seal his unhappiness was that Misaki began spending more and more time away from his in the past year and at the same time was regressing into his old violent ways. He was always calm and cool but being called an idiot and a pervert at every turn when he was simply trying to hug his Misaki was eating away at his soul with each punch or harsh word from him. It was even worse when he came home from spending almost all night out drinking and partying. Only when Misaki was true drunk to walk straight was he even allowed to touch him and make love to him as he used to but when morning came and the alcohol was gone from his system he would be woken by a violent shove from his own bed and Misaki screaming at him for taking advantage and then he would be in the doghouse even more than normal.

Akihiko let out a sigh as he shook his head to clear those thoughts away as he turned his attention back to the blank document in front of him on his computer. His deadline was in two days for the next installment of his BL novel series and he was completely out of ideas. He had always used either his fantasies or his actual love making with his Misaki as his inspiration but it was just gone. He couldn't even truly think of loving Misaki that way anymore without pain in his heart completely stopping any type of fantasy in it's tracks. Using actual sex with Misaki was also completely out of the question now since the only time they were together was, again, just drunk sex with no feeling in it at all.

He sighed again as his thoughts ran away from him once again. He stood slowly from his desk and removed his oval glasses and set them down on the desk before moving to put his suit vest and tie back on. He had made the mistake of wearing them at home too often when Misaki had first come to live with him that now anytime he tried to wear any comfortable or casual clothes in his own home virtually impossible as Misaki would completely freak out and act like the world was ending if 'Usagi-San' wore anything aside from a three piece suit. He slowly adjusted his tie to make sure it was straight before he lit a cigarette and grabbed Suzuki-San and headed out into the main room of the apartment. He slowly made his way down the stairs and paused just before the end of the stairs, scanning the living room and kitchen for Misaki.

Seeing no sign of him he gently set Suzuki-San on the couch and moved over to the door and grabbed his coat and keys before leaving the apartment and locking it behind him. He slowly made his way out of the building and decided to simply start walking instead of taking his car to anywhere specific. He slowly meandered his way through the city. He watched the people who passed by him and wasn't blind to the appreciative looks he was receiving from men and women alike but no one really held his attention for more than a few seconds at a time. He finally stopped walking when he reached the Shinjuku National Garden. He sat on a secluded bench in the middle of a cherry blossom tree grove and simply watched the pale pink petals drift lazily from the trees. He felt like his mind was actually at peace her for some reason. He hoped it would be enough to allow him to write his manuscript or Aikawa would surely kill him this time around.

The sun was setting now so he figured it was time to head home to his cold apartment because he was fairly sure that Misaki still wouldn't be home. He slowly followed the path leading back to the main part of the park and the exit when a light shuffling at the base of one of the sakura trees caught his attention. There was a small lump of dark colored fabric piled there that appeared to be shaking slightly. He cautiously made his way over to it and was shocked to see that the lump of fabric appeared to be in the shape of a person. Was someone seriously trying to sleep here? It was early spring for Kami's sake! They would freeze to death. Those thoughts in mind he steeled his resolve and grabbed a corner of the admittedly filthy fabric and pulled it away from the person huddled underneath it. Bright emerald green eyes met his and he was stunned.

Never had he seen anyone as cute as the tiny figure huddled up in rags at the base of the tree. He has a pale heart shaped face with large green eyes framed by long thick lashes. He had an adorable button nose situated above full pink lips that were currently parted in shock. His hair was long going past his collar bones by several inches. Even with the dirt and grime smeared on his face and body Akihiko could honestly say he'd never seen anyone quite as beautiful. Not even Misaki. That thought jolted him straight out of his daze. He shouldn't be thinking anyone was more attractive than him even with his current actions. He focused on the boy once more however and actually noticed that he seemed to be absolutely terrified for some reason. It was then that he realized that some of the 'dirt' on his body was actually bruises that looked quite painful. His eyes hardened at the thought of anyone hurting the person in front of him. How anyone could even raise a hand to someone this cute was unforgivable.

"Are you alright?" Akihiko asked the boy softly as he released the corner of the blanket and crouched in front of the boy. He was saddened when the boy immediately scuttled back as far as he could with his back pressed against the bark and tears coming to the corner of his eyes as he bit down harshly on his lower lip.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name little one?" Akihiko asked gently while raised a hand to the boys face. He flinched violently and squeezed his eyes shut as if expecting something. His eyes flew open however when all Akihiko did was use his thumb to gently pull his lower lip from between his teeth before moving up to brush some of his matted hair out of his eyes. He was so shocked he actually answered.

"H-harry. That's my name. Harry Potter." He answered softly while looking up at the handsome well dressed man who was actually being kind instead of cruel towards him. Ever since he was abandoned in Japan on his uncle's business trip he'd been met with nothing but anger and abuse when he tried to talk to people and ask for help.

Akihiko's eyes widened slightly at the use of broken Japanese and the boy had a British accent as well! Could he be anymore attractive? Akihiko simply smiled at the boy again and slowly rose to his feet before offering Harry a hand which was hesitantly accepted. He easily pulled him to his feet and frowned slightly as he realized that he was far too light. He would have to change that. His mind made up he looked down at the tiny boy who was now staring at him with shining eyes. He was bringing him home with him and Misaki would simply have to deal with it. There was no way he leaving a defenceless beauty like this homeless for even one more night.

He immediately began walking with Harry's hand still tightly clasped in his although he had to stop almost immediately as he heard a small thud behind him and felt a tug on his hand. He whipped around and was alarmed to see that Harry had collapsed to his knees and was openly cry now while whispering 'Sorry' repeatedly. Apparently he wasn't strong enough to walk either he thought angrily. He made a small irritated sound in the back of his throat before scooping up the boy into his arm bridal style while giving him a reassuring smile as a slightly terrified look had made it's way onto Harry's face at the noise he had made. He would have to be careful around him to keep him from running away in terror.

"It will be alright Harry I can carry you easily with no problems. I'm not letting you stay out here one more night and that's final." Akihiko stated teasingly as he saw Harry about to protest about being picked up and carried. He froze entirely in Akihiko's arms at the words he had spoken and Akihiko was momentarily shocked for a moment when Harry's tears abruptly started pouring down his face even harder than they were before but he calmed when Harry threw his arms around his neck in a hug whispering a tiny 'Thank you' in his ear as he began walking again. For some reason Akihiko knew that this was going to be the beginning of something wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

Akihiko and Harry both made it back to the apartment with little fanfare. They did get more than a few strange looks on the train ride back as there was no way Akihiko was walking all the way back with Harry being as frozen as he was. He had hoped that he would warm up quickly but those hopes were dashed when he only seemed to shiver more violently at the introduction of his body heat. He did the best he could though by cuddling Harry as close as possible on the train and on the way up to the apartment. He was happy to see the familiar door come into view.

He shifted Harry into just one arm with no issues and fumbled around with his keys for a moment before he was able to unlock the door and actually enter his home. It was completely dark inside. So he was right about Misaki not coming home again. The thought stung just as much as normal but he pushed the pain away as he shut the door behind him with a light kick. He gently set Harry down and steadied him on his feet for a moment before quickly stripping off his coat and placing his wallet and keys in the small dish located next to the door.

He turned back to Harry and watched with an amused smile as he looked around the large apartment with wide eyes before he seemed to notice Akihiko staring at him and turned his head back to give him a soft smile.

"I think we need to get you into the bath Harry." Akihiko stated plainly while casting a glance at his grime covered 'clothes'. As if the rags were worth being called that. Akihiko expected the embarrassment on the teens face and thought he looked very cute with a pink blush on his cheeks. He smiled at Harry before motioning him to follow as he made his way through the apartment with Harry trailing after him. He pushed open the door to the bathroom and gently pushed Harry inside.

"I'll see if I have something old of Misaki's that might fit you." He said softly before turning to leave. A slight tug on his sleeve stopped him as he looked back over his shoulder to see Harry holding onto him.

"T-thank you for helping me. W-what's your name?" Harry spoke in a tiny soft voice that trembled slightly as ife he was afraid of something. Despite that however Akihiko couldn't help but think the English boys broken Japanese was adorable.

"Akihiko Usami. Now please enjoy a bath or shower while I find you some clothes." With that said he once again pushed the boy into the bathroom and headed down the hallway into his room to see if he still had any of Misaki's old clothes that might fit Harry's tiny frame. He made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat as he once again took in his bedroom which was no longer overflowing with his favorite toys. Misaki had screamed and pitched a huge fit and then hadn't spoken to him for nearly a week before he had caved and moved all of his toys to a spare room. He'd have to change that back soon. He hated have such a plain and boring bedroom.

He made his way over to Misaki's dresser on the left hand side of the room and began shuffling through the drawers looking for any clothes that might be smaller to fit Harry. He didn't find anything he liked and had simply managed to annoy himself further at seeing all the expensive designer clothes that Misaki now insisted he wear. Oh well. He's just give Harry one of his shirts. It would be like a dress on the boy but it would be better than the rags he currently had.

Akihiko paused in front of his own dresser as the word 'dress' stuck in his mind. Now that would be perfect. He had bought a small sleeveless light purple dress with a hood for Misaki a few years ago now in the hopes that he could convince him to wear it. He hadn't been able too and had gotten the silent treatment for nearly two weeks after Misaki had screamed and beat him over the head with the dress clenched in his fist but he still had it. He's tucked it away in a box with various other, much less innocent, outfits he'd hoped to convince his love to wear. His mind made up Akihiko left his bedroom and made his way to the storage room that now housed all his beloved toys and plucked a cardboard box off one of the many shelves. The purple dress was lying right on top where he'd left it with an innocent pair of white girls panties folded neatly atop it. Akihiko stared at them for a moment before shrugging and grabbing them along with the dress and making his way back to the bathroom.

"Harry I was able to find some clothes in the right size. I'm not sure if you'll like them but they're better than nothing. I'm going to bring them in." Akihiko called through the door while knocking lightly a couple of times and waiting a few moments. He frowned as he didn't hear a response from inside and decided to enter the bathroom. He was hit by a cloud of steam but that wasn't too unusual. The second thing he noticed was the bathtub full of bubbles that housed a giggling Harry. He was scooping them up with his hands and blowing them before just watching them fall or pop. It was cute.

He cleared his throat to get him attention and was pleased to see Harry turn to him with a happy smile and a clean face. There was less bruising than he thought on his face. Just one faint dark mark around his right eye and one small but violently purple mark just underneath his jaw on the left side of his face. He smiled back at the boy before moving over to the counter and setting the dress and panties down on it in plain view. He wasn't going to try and hide the fact that they were girls clothes from him. That would only cause Harry to get angry with him and sew seeds of distrust.

"These are the only clothes I have that are close to the right size for you. They are girls clothes so I understand if you don't want to wear them. If that's the case then I have an old shirt that you can borrow." Akihiko stated calmly as he leaned against the counter and lit a cigarette while waiting for a response.

He was surprised however as Harry quickly made his way to the far side of the tub and grabbed a fluffy white towel from the bar there and hopped out of the tub while wrapping it around him before making a beeline for the clothes and grabbed them before hugging them to his chest as if they were made of gold. He then turned shining happy green eyes to him and gave him a beaming smile before he made a shooing gesture with one hand to ask him to leave.

Akihiko was slightly shocked by his action but nevertheless he smiled and left the bathroom to let Harry get dressed. He made his way back down the stairs and sat on the couch with Suzuki-San to wait for Harry to come down. He had a feeling he wouldn't be disappointed with how he was going to look in the clothes he had provided. He knew Misaki would have looked adorable in them so he knew Harry would as well.

A slight shuffling sound near the stairs caught his attention and he turned his eyes back to them and his eyes widened as he caught sight of Harry. He was more than adorable in the dress. He was absolutely beautiful. The dress was still slightly big on his frame as it came to rest just above his knees but it showed the delicate curved he had very well. His hair was still damp but was definitely much cleaner than it had been. It had stayed the same inky black as it had been when it was filthy but now it looked silky and soft framing his face with gentle waves. He watched as Harry made his way down the stair cautiously with both his hands firmly on the rail as he still looked rather unsteady on his feet.

Akihiko was still frozen as Harry made his way over to him on the couch to stand in front of him. Harry stared at him for several moments with a confused frown on his face before Akihiko felt a tiny finger poke him on the cheek, snapping him out of his daze. He shook his head to bring everything back into focus and gave the worried boy in front of him a reassuring smile before asking if he was hungry. Harry blushed a bright red before he placed his hands over his stomach and giving a hesitant nod.

Neither of them talked as Akihiko microwaved some left overs in the fridge and set the bowls of a light fish stew on the table. He ate his rather slowly as he watched Harry eat slowly and carefully, not spilling a drop on the table. He could only finish half his bowl before he refused to eat any more and pushed it away with a pinched look on his face. Akihiko frowned as he knew that people only ate so little when they had gone without proper amounts of food for too long. He would have to work to get Harry's appetite where it needed to be. He finished his food quickly after that and set everything in the sink to be washed later.

He motioned for Harry to follow him and then lead him back upstairs to a spare room that he hoped Harry liked. It was a guest bedroom but he had filled the extra space with dozens of his extra bears. He wanted to see how Harry would react to them. He opened the door and Harry moved inside before freezing. Akihiko watched as he took in the stuffed toys dominating the room but was thrown for a loop when Harry abruptly let out a happy squeal and dove onto the bed and grabbing the largest bear on it into a cuddling hug. He turned towards Akihiko and gave him a blindingly bright smile before saying a whispered goodnight and crawling underneath the blankets with the bear still tightly clutched in his arms.

Akihiko could only smile back before wishing him a good night as well and closing the door before heading off to his own room for some well deserved rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Akihiko was woken in the early hours of the morning by a very drunk Misaki leaning over him and planting sloppy kisses on his neck and jaw. He didn't consider it to be very pleasant as he pushed him off and took in the sight of his rumpled clothes and bloodshot eyes. Misaki reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Misaki's eyes were completely unfocused and he was swaying precariously despite not even being on his feet. Akihiko rubbed his forehead and sighed before addressing his boyfriend.

"Misaki where have you been? It's eight in the morning and you were gone all day yesterday." He question in an annoyed tone as he knew he wasn't going to receive an answer aside from some drunken gibberish and an obscene amount of giggling. He was not disappointed as he watched Misaki try and speak in cohesive sentences and fail miserably before he looked at Akihiko with hazy, lust filled eyes and slowly advanced on him. He wasn't doing this again. He hurriedly slid from the bed and away from Misaki who promptly fell flat on his face without the support of Akihiko's body. He didn't stay down for long however.

"What the hell was that for?!" Misaki screeched as he sat up in bed and pinned Akihiko with a hazy glare. He was horny and he wanted sex dammit!

"You're drunk Misaki and it's been over twenty four hours since I've seen you and you didn't even reach out to me! I think I deserve to know where you've been!" Akihiko growled out as he moved over to his closet and pulled out one of his usual suits in navy blue with his favorite yellow tie, though he did leave the suit jacket hanging. He gave a small sigh and wished he could have just worn a pair of jeans and a t-shirt but that would have only irritated Misaki further. Speaking of Misaki… He was currently ranting about how rude he was being and that he was allowed to go out with his friends if he wanted.

"Why do you even have to know where I am all the time?! Aren't I allowed to have some time to myself you baka usagi?!" Misaki finished off his, at this point, five minute rant with those questions and his nose firmly in the air as he pouted with crossed arms. He didn't even noticed the sad look that Akihiko was giving him as he straightened his tie before turning to fully face his lover.

"I would like to know because I worry about you Misaki and if something happens I'd like to be able to reach you." Akihiko stated as he looked down at him and truly took in his appearance for the first time. Misaki's clothes were rumpled and starting to smell slightly as he recognized them as the same pair of jeans and hoodie that Misaki had been wearing the last time Akihiko had seen him the day before yesterday. He hadn't noticed when Misaki had first come into the room. He could also smell a somewhat familiar cologne on him as well but he couldn't quite place where he knew it from.

"Misaki at least go take a bath and put on some fresh clothes. We'll speak more afterwards." Akihiko stated to the still pouting boy who was childishly ignoring him and pretending he couldn't hear what he had to say. Despite that however Misaki did move to grab fresh clothes from his dresser and amble his way out the door. Akihiko followed slowly just to make sure that he could make it down the hallway to the bathroom without hurting himself. The reward for his concern was another glare paired with a sneer this time and a door being slammed viciously in his face.

Akihiko didn't even bother getting upset this time and instead simply lit a cigarette and took a long drag before releasing the smoke in a long breath. He turned away from the bathroom and made his way down the hall again, past the staircase and to the guest bedroom where Harry was currently residing. He knocked twice and waited a few moments for an answer. He frowned after he received no response. He knocked again and when he still received no answer decided to simply enter the bedroom to wake him up. He didn't blame the boy, however, for being so tired. He doubted that he'd had a good night's sleep in a while.

He opened the door but it caught on something so it didn't open very far. His eyes widened as he gently pried the light purple dress from underneath the door. He stared at it for several moments before slowly walking into the room wondering what he would see since Harry had apparently decided to strip some time after he had left the night before. He wasn't disappointed in what he saw as he felt heat stir in his lower body.

Harry was curled up on the bed with his arms still around the large teddy bear. His black hair was spread across his pillow and his breathing was deep and steady. That wasn't what had truly caught his attention though. It was the fact that he was almost completely naked with the only article of clothing being the white panties he was wearing. Akihiko knew that staring at Harry was wrong as he was in a committed relationship but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy pale, soft looking flesh. He had curves that would make any female jealous with long slender limbs and tiny, delicate hands and feet. His hips were also wider than normal as well and his ass looking incredibly soft and plump. The white panties he was wearing only accentuated the delicious curve of his rear. This boy was temptation personified and it seemed almost like fate that he dropped into his life right as the time he could feel his current relationship coming to a close.

Akihiko shook his head harshly to dispel the naughty thoughts that were swirling about in it and instead tried to think of anything and everything that he disliked to kill the beginnings of his erection. It took thoughts of his father and mother having sex to finally get it to go away but at least he could wake up Harry now without terrifying him. He made his way to the bed and placed the dress next to his pillow before gently shaking one of his slim shoulders to try and wake him without startling him too much. He did not succeed.

Harry jolted into awareness so sharply that he would have fallen of the bed if Akihiko hadn't caught him. He didn't seem to know where he was though as he thrashed violently in Akihiko's arms for a moment before he was able to calm him down with soft words and gently rubbing his back. He rocked the boy softly as he huddled in his lap and clung to him tightly while coming down from his fear. Harry slowly came back to reality to find himself on the lap of the man that had saved him. He froze for a few moments before slowly leaning back to stare into concerned lavender eyes for several silent moments. He then blushed a dark pink as he realized the position they were in. He'd wrapped himself completely around Akihiko and he was nearly naked! His legs were wound tightly around his waist and his arms were wrapped around his neck with his hands clutching at the fabric of his waistcoat. His blush only got worse and traveled down from his face a neck onto his chest as amusement seeped into Akihiko's eyes in the face of his embarrassment. He quickly scrambled off of him onto the other side of the bed and snatched up the blanket to cover himself before he began to apologize profusely.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to grab onto you like that! I was just startled…" Harry had started off his apology in a loud almost panicked tone of voice but he'd quickly lost his steam and ended up mumbling the last part in a mortified tone of voice as he stared firmly at his blanket covered knees. When he didn't hear a response from the man he slowly peeked up at him through his bangs to see his reaction. He was shocked to see a tender, if amused, smile on the man's handsome face. He watched as he stood to his full height and passed over the dress to him.

"It's no problem at all little one, I expected something like this to be honest. You've been alone for awhile and we did just meet. Get dressed and we'll see what we can do about breakfast." Akihiko spoke softly to make sure he didn't startle the beauty any more than he already had. He hoped that he would soon be completely comfortable around him. He was scarcely out of the room before he heard the light padding of bare feet behind him. He turned his head slightly and saw Harry already dressed again and barely a foot behind him with a happy smile on his face.

He smiled at Harry again and faced forward again as he made his way down the stairs and leading the tiny boy into his kitchen. He opened his fridge with trepidation as he honestly wasn't sure what was actually in his fridge. He had been pleasantly surprised to find the fish stew last night and was hoping he would find something today as well. His face fell slightly as he saw only eggs, a half a pack of bacon and a few leeks. They must have been leftover from when Aikawa had come a few days ago and whipped him up a quick omelette to try and bribe him into finishing his manuscript.

He turned to Harry and opened his mouth to apologize but his mouth snapped shut as Harry pressed up against him as he leaned around and grabbed the meager ingredients out of his fridge and took them over the the counter before he began fluttering around the kitchen opening cabinets and drawers pulling out a small mixing bowl and a skillet as well as a wooden spoon and a single small knife. Akihiko slowly closed the fridge and made his way onto the other side of the bar separating the kitchen from the living room and simply watched as Harry expertly cracked the eggs with one hand while whisking them with the other. As soon as he was finished with that he was placing his pan on the stove with a bit of oil before turning and swiftly slicing up the leeks before tearing open the bacon. Akihiko was amazed as he mixed the leek and the eggs before tossing it in the pan with two slices of bacon. Minutes later he had fluffy scrambled eggs with leek and perfectly crispy bacon set in front of him.

"This looks amazing Harry. It's been awhile since someone made food for me simply because they wanted to." Akihiko stated with a smile as he watched Harry also start the coffee maker. His complement was med with a lovely blush and another brilliant smile as he watched the coffee boil and moved to grab cups from the cabinet for when the coffee was ready. He made another plate and set it next to his on the bar as well but he made no move to come eat. Akihiko was about to ask him why that was when a loud voice sounded from behind him causing him to jump a bit.

"Who the heck is this?!" Misaki asked loudly as he swiftly made his way across the living room in a simple pair of shorts and t-shirt with his hair still dripping wet from his bath. He was glaring harshly at the both with suspicion in his mossy eyes. Akihiko was about to answer but was surprised when Harry spoke up first.

"My name is Harry Potter. I'm here from England and Akihiko was nice enough to let me stay here." Harry chirped happily as if Misaki wasn't' trying to murder him with his stare.

"Why are you here instead of with your family? You barely look older than fifteen." Misaki said with a sneer even as he pulled up a chair and began digging into the food in front of him. He didn't notice Harry flinch and move away from him.

"Misaki. Don't be so rude. I found him in the park last night and brought him home because he was freezing." Akihiko scolded as he watched Harry from the corner of his eye. The boy looked like a wilted flower after the harsh words and looks Misaki continued to throw his way. He frowned and hoped he'd be able to bring the smile back to his face. He was surprised when Harry spoke again.

"I'm actually 17 and my family honestly wouldn't care if I was dead or alive but I won't overstay my welcome if you don't want me too. I can be out of your hair in the next day or two if you'll let me use your phone." Harry stated softly as he finished tidying up the kitchen and turned to both of them with a small sad smile. He was somewhat confused about the look on akihiko's face at his statement. The man looked alarmed and severely unhappy if the frown on his face was any indication. Misaki looked very pleased and happy however as he continued to eat his food.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sighed as he finished cleaning up the kitchen and tried not to flinch as he heard the muffled argument going on upstairs. After the other man, who Akihiko had called Misaki, had finished eating, Akihiko had guided him upstairs with a stern expression on his handsome face. He entirely ignored the smaller male's screeching and seemed used to his flailing limbs as well. He sat carefully on the couch in the living room while wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on his knees. If Akihiko did let him use his phone he would call Remus, who would in turn immediately contact Sirius, to come get him.

The only reason he was here was because of the stupid law that Scrimgeour had passed! All male heirs had to reside with their family until they reached the age of 17. ! It was apparently supposed to protect the heirs of families in the aftermath of the war but for Harry, all that meant was a month of torture before he was free. The day after he'd been sent back to the Dursley's Uncle Vernon had packed everyone up and taken them all to Japan where he had been sent to broker a merger with a major construction company. He honestly wasn't all that surprised that they'd left him her while taking his meager belongings back with them. What was surprising was that nobody from the wizarding world had found him. He'd been here since mid-June and it was already March for Merlin's sake!

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of a door slamming and feet stomping harshly down the stairs. He turned his face hesitantly towards the sound of the noise and jumped slightly when he saw Misaki glaring harshly at him before turning to Akihiko who had apparently followed him downstairs. The yelling began once again.

"Why does it matter what I said to him?! He's just some street rat you picked up!" Misaki screamed into Akihiko's face. The other man didn't even blink at the force and anger behind the words. Instead, he simply pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket and lit another one before calmly answering.

"It matters because he hasn't done anything to you except make an exceptionally tasty breakfast from a sad amount of food. He doesn't need this type of aggression and he's perfectly welcome to stay in MY home as long as he would like." Akihiko stated plainly while making sure to emphasize the word 'My' before he turned his way and sent him a small smile which had his face heating up in dark pink blush before he shyly turned his eyes down to his knees.

He didn't look up even when Misaki began yelling again about how Akihiko 'didn't love him anymore' and that he was 'a huge pervert who just wanted to get off'. Harry hated that he was causing problems but what could he do? He wanted to thank Akihiko for saving him and it seemed rude to just up and leave after he had helped him so much. He flinched once again as Misaki slammed his way out of the apartment with an angry shout that he would only be back when he, Harry was gone. He didn't want to cause Akihiko any trouble but it seemed like that was all he was doing. Tears began to gently form at the corners of his eyes.

Harry could feel Akihiko coming to stand in front of him but he refused to look up until one of those large warm hands gently grasped his chin and tilted his head back until he was staring into a concerned lavender gaze.

"Are you alright Harry?" Akihiko questioned softly as he watched the first tear roll down Harry's porcelain cheek. He used his thumb to gently brush it away.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble with your husband..." Harry murmured before trailing off with a watery sniffle as he averted his eyes away from Akihiko. The man was just too handsome and he was causing him problems by being here and he was thinking of Akihiko in a romantic way no less! He'd only just met the man but he felt so safe with him.

He was startled out of his thoughts once again. However, this time it was a deep chuckle that did so. He watched as Akihiko sat next to him on the couch while continuing to laugh. Harry was so confused and he opened his mouth to ask why he was laughing but he was beaten to the punch.

"Misaki is my boyfriend sweetling, not my husband. Although with the way he's been acting I'm not sure if he's my anything anymore." The last part of his comment was mumbled under his breath and he obviously hadn't meant for him to hear it but it made Harry think that the fighting today was common and not actually his fault. Something warm and soft also sparked to life inside his heart at the older man's words but Harry ruthlessly pushed the feelings away. Even if Akihiko and Misaki were having issues there was no way that this gorgeous man would ever like someone as weak and scrawny as he was. Although he did blush a bright pink involuntarily at the endearment that he had been called.

"Do you fight like that often?" Harry inquired timidly as he slowly relaxed from his position and moved to sit facing Akihiko with his legs curled underneath his bum. He picked at the hem of the dress he was wearing while looking shyly at Akihiko who looked weary and tired despite the crisp suit he was wearing. How odd that he was wearing a full suit minus the jacket in hs own home.

"And if you don't mind my asking... Why are you wearing a suit? Are you going somewhere?" This last question was said with a bit of apprehension. He didn't want Akihiko to leave him alone in the apartment.

"Honesty fighting is all that Misaki and I seem to do lately and as for the suit, when Misaki and I first knew each other they were all I wore due to the times we would meet falling just after meetings and such. He simply got used to it and when I tried to begin wearing more casual clothes around him he simply freaked out so now they're almost all I wear." Akihiko explained this all in a quiet, almost resigned, tone of voice that made it seem like he had no choice but to wear the suits.

"I wouldn't mind if you wore something a little more comfortable." Harry mumbled shyly as he continued to twist the fabric of the dress around in his small hands. He looked up once again when he felt Akihiko move. He was pleasantly surprised to find him smiling at him with a gently amazed look in his eyes.

"I think I will. It's been a very long time since someone expressed any actual interest in my comfort." Akihiko smiled once more before he moved upstairs and returned after a few minutes in a well worn looking long sleeved v-neck sweater with and a pair of comfortable looking jeans. He sat back on the couch and turned to Harry once again before he opened his mouth and beginning to ask a multitude of questions.

~~~ Time Skip ~~~

Harry and Akihiko talked for hours, exchanging childhood stories of how they grew up, what they did while in school and anything else they could think of.

Akihiko spoke of his childhood and he comes from a filthy rich background but covets nothing and how his father cheated on his mother before he was born which is how his older half-brother came to be. He even briefly mentioned how he had once had a male tutor who had molested him as a child. He spoke the most fondly of his family butler named Tanaka who Akihiko felt was the only adult who truly cared for him. He did speak of lighter things, however, like how he spent the majority of his childhood alone writing in notebooks. Most assumed it was a journal (at least those who cared enough wonder about him) but it was soon discovered that they were novels. That was how he became a writer. His older brother's friend and later his editor was the one to discover Akihiko's talent. After convincing the teenager to become a novelist it wasn't long before Akihiko was the youngest person ever to win the Naomori Award. Harry was awed at how much Akihiko had overcome and how much he had accomplished. Harry, in turn, opened up about his life with the Dursleys

Harry explained that The Dursleys proudly considered themselves a 'normal' family and despised anything out of the ordinary. They lied to Harry about his parents' death, claiming they had died in a car crash. They also claimed that the lightning-bolt scar on Harry's forehead was from the same car crash his parents died in. Petunia and Vernon forbid Harry from asking questions, particularly those regarding his parents. In addition, the Dursleys refused to have pictures of Lily and James and did their best to avoid the subject of Harry's parents altogether. He briefly mentioned that his parents had actually been targeted by a terrorist and they had been killed by him and that was where he got his scar. Akihiko had been floored by that and Hary quickly explained that his father had actually been a high born lord in England and that's why they were targeted and why his Aunt and Uncle were so bitter about him.

They were both startled from their conversation by the front door abruptly swinging open to reveal a very pretty woman with reddish-brown hair.

"Usami-San! How is the manuscript coming..." She had started off in a very strong tone that was just this side of yelling but it petered off into confused silence as she observed the writer sitting on his couch with a cute person who was very much NOT Misaki.

"Ano... Who's your friend Usami-san?" She asked as she shut the door behind her on auto-pilot and began moving into the room. She set her bag on the couch opposite the two and sat down before looking pointedly at Akihiko who did not look like he was going to be answering anytime soon. Harry decided it best he go ahead and introduce himself.

"I'm Harry Potter. Akihiko has been kind enough to let me stay here." Harry stated softly while extending his hand for her to shake. She did so and Harry was surprised to find that she had a very strong grip. She smiled at him warmly though and he felt himself relax marginally.

"Are you a relative of his then Harry-Chan?" Aikawa asked kindly. "I hear you have a strong British accent unlike this lazy bones over here." She joked lightly while motioning to him with her other hand as she laughed.

"He's not a relative of mine. I found him trying to sleep in a park and I couldn't leave him there so I brought him home with me." Akihiko stated all this with a completely straight face and bland voice. Harry just smiled happily at the memory of how kind and warm Akihiko was while the woman next to him blinked owlishly for a long moment before she seemed to come to her senses and opened her mouth to speak.

"NANI?!"


End file.
